Complications
by Zenappa
Summary: #2 in Em & Em series, sequel to I Warned You. Emerald and Emily get way over their head when they discover a secret that will change their lives forever as well as affect Iron Man and the Avengers. How deep will they go to find the truth? Co-written with emilykay21.
1. Dead Man Walking

_**Author's Note:**_ Hello again! I feel like I was just here, oh because I was lol! I'm happy to pronounce that with some poking and prodding, the adventures of Em and Em are continuing! :D Unfortunately, this means another story but don't fret! I'm only writing half of this story so it shouldn't even count ;D Wait what Zenna? you say. You're only writing half? How does that even work? Well let me tell you! Remember how in my Em and Em one-shot, my character Emily was based upon the lovely writer emilykay21? So she's going to be writing this story with me and I must say that I'm quite excited! :) So I'm pleased to announce the first chapter of Complications, the first real story in the Em & Em series. Please enjoy and don't forget to review! Oh, one more thing. Each of the chapters will be written in first person and will alternate between Emerald and Emily, the first one being written by yours truly so it'll be Emerald, the second chapter being written by Emily so it'll be Emily (duh)… And this story will also be posted under Emily's account so don't forget to check it out in both spots! Mwah! Love you all!

For those of you who haven't read my own shot I Warned You, you might want to do that first. This is a stand-alone story but if you want some background info (sort of like a prequel with tons of humor XD), go read it. But here's a little about the OC characters in case you haven't and are too lazy to do so…

Emerald Maitland: A 19-year-old with blond hair and blue eyes. She's the PA to Tony Stark and lives in Stark Mansion in LA with her best friend Emily Kay. She's headstrong, determined and devious. Tony pushes her around but like Pepper, she stands up to him and isn't afraid. Other than being the PA, she's a singer on the sidelines.

Emily Kay: A 20-year-old with short blond hair and green eyes. She's the PA to Pepper Potts and also lives in Stark Mansion in LA with her best friend Emerald Maitland. She's strong, determined and squally. She spends most of her free time with Pepper and over time, they've developed a strong friendship. Other than being the PA, she's a writer on the sidelines.

**Playlist: **I Will Always Love You - Whitney Houston, Driving with the Top Down - Hans Zimmer (Iron Man)

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything Marvel based that I may have mentioned in here haha… Just in case. I own Emerald Maitland, sort of Emily Kay and the plotline. Okay? Okay.

* * *

**Complications**

**Dead Man Walking**

It was already turning out to be a long day and it wasn't even one o'clock yet. I complained, I typed, I went to board meetings, I did everything that I was supposed to do just because I had to. Honestly, it all came down to that. As much as I whined and threw silent fits in the comfort of my own bedroom, I really wouldn't change a thing. I loved my job, I loved the people that came with the job (well most of the time…) and most of all I loved my best friend who was sharing the job with me. Yesterday was my first day back from my long extended break that was a result of way too many complicated processes that I didn't care to remember. What started out as a day off forgotten turned into a week off spending time with Emily, my best friend in the whole wide world, and our bosses. Seems like an odd couple ain't it? It actually wasn't however. You see, we all live together, we eat together, we're just like friends… with a few benefits… It was complicated as I said before. Yesterday though was pretty rough; I had come home after work and was immediately pounded by Emily and dragged against my will to go clubbing. Like seriously? Rolling my eyes at the concept, I realized how today had went already and I squeezed my eyes shut. How had one simple project gone so wrong? It was Tony's fault technically. He was the one who told me to do it and convinced me that it was foul proof. Was I an idiot or what? I walked into the main hallway of the house and decided to search for the billionaire, knowing that I would have to fill him in eventually.

"Hey Tony!" I called and my voice echoed around the marbled tiles covering the walls, floors and ceilings. I hated this hallway as a matter of fact, I felt like I was in a shower. Shaking off the feeling, I continued my stride into the kitchen and frowned. He wasn't in here either.

"Tony?" I questioned. "Oh Tony, come out come out wherever you are!"

I paced into the main sitting room and half-hoped that I would find him sitting there watching the football game on the big screen TV like most guys would be doing tonight. But of course he wasn't. I groaned, "Tony?" There was only one other spot he could be and I really didn't want to go there. I was having enough issues with that concept as it was and I really didn't need this either. Sighing, I shuffled my feet down the hallway one last time before stopping in front of Tony's bedroom. I pressed my ear to the door and didn't hear anything and prayed to myself that he wasn't in here. I pushed open the door and instantly slapped my hand to my eyes.

"Shit," I swore as I caught a glimpse of Tony and Pepper in bed together. I made for the door, hoping that they didn't even notice I was here. But to no avail, Tony poked his head up and grinned at my embarrassed face.

"Em!" he said gleefully. "How's it going?"

I slowly removed the hand from my face as I heard shuffling like the couple was composing themselves. "You're really having a conversation with me while you're having sex with Pepper?" I raised my eyebrow, typical Tony.

"I was wondering the same thing," Pepper said, echoing my thoughts.

Tony just smirked at the two women frowning at him from either side, "What did you need?"

"I was just wondering," I began slowly. "What would you do if I kind of accidentally on purpose did something bad?"

Tony didn't miss a beat, he didn't even question what I was talking about. He merely tilted his head to one side in thought as he responded, "Would it require me getting out of this bed?"

"Kind of."

"Then just ignore it," he replied, sinking back into his carefully fluffed bed.

Pepper, on the other hand, was all ears and questioning what careful hint I had mentioned. She sat up, after thankfully putting some clothes on, and peered in my direction. I couldn't quite tell if she was narrowing her eyes suspiciously or curiously, I hoped for the latter.

"Well what kind of level of bad are we talking about?" she asked, biting her lip. "Like the house is about to burn down bad or I just killed someone and the body is sitting in the living room bad?"

I frowned, pondering over the suggestions that she just gave me. "Aren't those equally bad?" I inquired, cocking my head.

"Not the point," Pepper cracked a small smile.

I opened my mouth to reply but I saved by the person that I really didn't want to be saved by right now. Not that I didn't love her to death but she really didn't need to join the conversation… Emily ran up to me, almost crashing into me, mind you, but she didn't seem to care. She was a woman with a mission.

"Would someone like to tell me why there's a dead guy in the kitchen?" Emily questioned, clutching her chest and breathing harshly like she was out of breath.

That got everyone's attention. Tony's eyes bugged out but he quickly covered it up however much he wanted to tear down the house to see if this was true while Pepper leapt to her feet in surprise and disgusted shock.

"Surprise!" I gave a forced smile which came out more like a grimace and everyone pretty much glared at me. Frankly, I didn't blame them. Who wouldn't react the same way? Honestly!

"Wait a minute," Pepper looked around wildly to make sure that she was hearing the right thing. "A dead guy? Like is he now alive or is he bleeding in the kitchen?"

"Actually -" I began to defend myself but Pepper interrupted me yet again by throwing in, "You know I was kidding about the body sitting in the living room?"

Emily threw a revolted look in all of our directions, "Um no he's actually alive, if he was dead I would be doing a lot more than this."

Tony shrugged, getting over the shock of hearing that there was a reincarnated man sitting in the kitchen. "Eh wouldn't be the first time," he commented, stretching his arms over his head. "Is it one of Rodgers's friends because then they need to go to New York because I really can't deal with this right now."

"No, it's much worse," Emily said, her eyes growing wider as she realized the identity of the man. I bit my lip, this wasn't exactly how I wanted the happy couple so to speak to find out.

Tony laughed, "How much worse can you get than some of Cap's old buddies from the fifties?"

Emily took a few more steps towards Pepper and Tony and whispered the man's name. They both stepped backwards in shock and I groaned, knowing that I was about to get in a ton of trouble.

"WHAT?" shouted Pepper, her hands flying to her mouth in complete and utter disbelief.

I threw my hands in the air, figuring that I might as well throw sarcasm in with the bucket. "Surprise!" I grinned, earning the attention of the other trio in the room.

"Damn," Tony swore and my chortle turned into a grimace instantly. Oh yes, it was going to be a long day indeed.

* * *

24 hours earlier…

My day at work was pretty grueling and I wasn't so happy. It was my first day back at work after my unexpected week off and I felt like crap. Honestly, I was half-hungover thanks to Tony and I really just wanted to sleep. After exiting from yet another annoyingly chipper meeting, I wanted to quit. I've felt this way before but I wasn't pissed this time. I just wanted to go home. Groaning, I pinched the bridge of my nose and sighed. I wasn't in the mood for this right now.

A tapping on my shoulder made me jump and I spun around to see Emily standing behind me looking chipper than everyone in the last meeting combined. I stifled a groan and backed up a few steps, not being able to see much straight.

"Helloooooo," singsonged Emily. "You'll never guess what?"

"What Em?" I said in the most ungrateful voice.

She raised an eyebrow and grabbed both of my hands, "You need a pick me up."

"That would be nice," I commented, rubbing my head vigorously.

Smirking, she pulled me towards the restaurant in the convention center that both of our bosses had sent us to attend different meetings to. I had a meeting in five minutes but none of them were expecting a show from Tony anyway so what was the difference really? I needed this after all, I convinced myself.

A flash of silver caught the corner of my eye as something smacked in the back of my head and sent me kneeling forward to the ground. What the hell? I rubbed the spot where the object made contact and I glared at the direction of where the article came from. What was it and who threw it? I would make sure that they would pay, that was a promise. Emily bent down over me and threw a concerned look in my direction.

"Are you alright?" she questioned, rubbing my arm comfortingly.

I looked to my right and saw the item just sitting there like it was calling me. I picked up and stood up, nodding to my friend once in response. I held it up to the light and watched as it sparkled and shone directly into my eyes. I blinked once and the illusion was gone. I pocketed the object, not exactly sharing my suspicions with my friend. I would fill her in later of course… But now wasn't quite the time and I knew it. I shook my head towards Emily as she helped me to my feet.

"I'm fine," I said although my mind was whirling. "Let's do lunch."


	2. So It Begins

**Hey y'all! It's Emily here writing chapter two. Zenna wrote the first one. It's so great, isn't it? She's the bomb! Anyway, here I am writing chapter. As you have already read this story is going to be on both of our accounts so check them both out. Now I'd like to apologize for not being on here in forever and taking forever to write a chapter two! I've been so busy! And yes I will be getting a chapter three up for my story 'Baby Captain' ASAP. I've got so much going on and now I start driving school this week. It's 4 hours a day, 3 days a week, for 2 weeks. Seriously shoot me now. Alright, I think that's about all the rambling I've got. So, here's chapter. Enjoy!**

**Emerald Maitland: A 19-year-old with blond hair and blue eyes. She's the PA to Tony Stark and lives in Stark Mansion in LA with her best friend Emily Kay. She's headstrong, determined and devious. Tony pushes her around but like Pepper, she stands up to him and isn't afraid. Other than being the PA, she's a singer on the sidelines.**

**Emily Kay: A 20-year-old with short brown hair and green eyes. She's the PA to Pepper Potts ****and also lives in Stark Mansion in LA with her best friend Emerald Maitland. She's strong, determined and squally. She spends most of her free time with Pepper and over time, they've developed a strong friendship. Other than being the PA, she's a writer on the sidelines.**

**Playlist: What Hurts the Most – Rascal Flatts, Blown Away – Carrie Underwood, Georgia Peaches – Lauren Alaina, Wasted – Carrie Underwood, Redneck Woman – Gretchen Wilson**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything Marvel in here. I don't own anything actually. Well myself, Emily is me so. But Zenna made up Emerald so she's all hers!**

Hello everyone! It's Zenna :D I didn't write this chapter but the amazing Emily Kay did :) And she posted this story on her account too so check that out too! I don't have much to say except read and review! Thanks guys! :D

* * *

**Complications**

**Chapter 2: So It Begins**

Emerald and I were walking up the steps to our favorite restaurant. We decided to go for lunch since we both had the day off. Well Em practically had to strangle Tony to get a day off. He could sure get on our nerves sometimes, but we loved him anyway. I open for held the door open for Emerald and she gave me a smile as thanks. We were seated fairly quickly. We sat down and ordered our drinks. I sipped my ice tea and noticed something to my right. I looked quickly and rolled my eyes.

"What's your problem?" Emerald asked me.

"Do you not see that guy practically drooling over you?" I said.

Em blushed, "No, where is he?"

I nodded my head to the right and she looked quickly.

"Oh he's cute" She said and went back to her menu.

"Go talk to him then" I said flatly.

She shrugged with a smile and went to go talk to him. I watched her talk to the guy. She returned with a piece of paper and a huge smile.

"He gave me his number" She said victorious.

I didn't reply.

"Oh don't be such a downer Emily!" She said. "Just because you're afraid to let anyone in doesn't-"

I interrupted her, "Whoa! I'm not scared! I just don't have time for a boyfriend."

"Right I forgot you're all business no pleasure" She said looking at her menu.

"Not true" I said.

Emerald eyed me.

"Ok, so it's a little true but-" I started.

"No buts!" She stopped me. "Live a little!"

She returned to her menu and she got me thinking. The rest of the meal was pretty peaceful. It was actually kind of nice considering Em has to work for Tony and I have to work near him. Em and I head back to Stark tower after that. We walked in the front door just in time to hear a loud bang.

I looked at Em, "Sounds like it's coming from the kitchen."

We walked quickly and there on the kitchen floor was Tony.

"Oh dude" I said and laughed.

"What happened?" Em asked, a lot more concerned then I was.

"Pepper happened." Tony said.

Tony's wrists were tied to two cabinets. "Uh if this is a sex thing I don't wanna hear about it" I complained.

"No, it's just the opposite." He said.

Em and I helped him untie the knots. He stood up with a sigh. "She's really pissed at me" He said.

"Why?" We both asked.

"For a dumb reason! I didn't 'formally' ask her to attend this charity event with me tonight" He complained. "I mean she's my girlfriend. It should be already expected that we go together."

We didn't respond and he said nervously, "Right?"

"Dude" I said.

"It's still nice to ask, it's sweet and romantic. Plus you two haven't really gone to anything big and public yet as a couple. You should have definitely asked." Em said and I shook my head in agreement.

"Dammit" He muttered. "Should I go ask her now?"

We nodded furiously. He fled up the steps.

"Wait!" Em stopped him. "This event, we don't have to go right?"

He turned, "Of course you do" He turned and went back to climbing stairs.

"Damn" She said.

"Are you really surprised he's making us go?" I laughed.

She shook her head laughing, "No."

We stood quietly for a few minutes until Emerald said, "I'm going to call that guy." She left the room with a smile. I watched her walked away and sighed. I jumped when Tony stared talking.

"Guess who's not pissed anymore?" He voice boomed.

"Jesus you scared me!" I said.

He chuckled and walked over to the fridge, "Jumpy much?"

I sighed and nodded. "So who's not pissed? Pepper?" I asked already knowing the answer.

"Yep, she accepted my apology and she agreed to go with me" Tony said. "Oh and I know youre not really a girl but-"

"Uh rude" I muttered, interrupting him.

"But we're leaving in about 2 hours" Tony said. "I don't know how long it takes for you to get ready. I know how long it takes Pepper" He rolled his eyes.

"But it's nothing fancy so don't worry" He took a drink. He took the bottle with him and walked down to the workshop.

Right after that Emerald returned with a smile on her face, "We're going out Saturday night."

"Wow that's awesome!" I held my hand up for a high five and she gladly gave me one.

I looked at the clock and said, "I'm going to go get a shower."

I went upstairs and into my room. I closed both doors, the bedroom and bathroom. I hopped in the shower. When I got out Em was sitting at my desk putting on make-up. "Can I help you?" I asked.

"You have better lighting" was all she said.

I rolled my eyes and grabbed a sun dress out of my closet. It was black and had a small, multi-color floral pattern on it. I could_ feel_ Em staring me down.

"Tony said it wasn't fancy!" I said.

"I didn't say anything" She went back to her make up. I grabbed my curling iron from the bathroom, after I dried my hair and plugged it in. I leaned my other mirror against my dresser, in front of my bed, and sat on my bed to do my hair. Like every other time, I curled my hair, I gave up about half way through and made Em finish it. When we had both gotten dressed and done our hair it was about 6:50. Em checked herself in the mirror one more time and then walked down stairs. After she left I put on a little mascara and blush. I went to my closet and grabbed my dark brown, cowboy boots out of the closet. I looked at myself in the mirror and prepared myself for all the hick jokes Tony was going to crack tonight. But I was used to them by now, I wore my boots everywhere. I checked myself one last time and turned off the light. I was walking down the steps at exactly seven o'clock. I entered the living room where Pepper and Em were standing.

"Beautiful girls, as always" Pepper said to us.

We smiled and said our thank you's. Em was wearing a periwinkle colored dress that landed a few inches above her knee. The heels she were wearing made her a taller than me, although the boots gave me a little height as well. But of course, Pepper was towering over us in her giant heels.

Pepper looked at her watched and sighed. She was about to go get Tony but he walked down the steps. He joined us in the living.

"Where's your horse Emily?" He cracked a smile at me and a small smile.

_And so it begins…_

* * *

**And that's it for chapter 3! Hope y'all enjoyed and be looking out for chapter 3, which will be written by Zenna. Reviews are appreciated! Thanks. :)**


	3. Inklings

_**Author's Note: **_Wooo here we go, another chapter pounding out because we are freaking awesome. Sorry, it's late and I really don't know what I'm writing but WHATEVER. So yeah, here I am again, talking to myself (sitting at a red light XD)… Does anyone know that song? The Getaway - Hilary Duff? Maybe not, maybe I'm just crazy, which I am but that's beside the point. Did you all enjoy last chapter written by the lovely Emily? I know you did ;) I know I did! So here's the next chapter for you guys and I must say that the action really starts picking up here so yeah XD Thank you for all of your reviews and time, I love you all!

**Playlist: **Jericho - Hilary Duff, Robot - Miley Cyrus, Prince of Darkness - Hans Zimmer (The Avengers), Wake Me Up When September Ends - Green Day, As Long As You're Mine - Wicked Cast, Heffalumps and Woozles - Winnie the Pooh (I know you're jealous XD)

**Disclaimer: **We do not own Marvel or the Avengers or Iron Man or anything :( emilykay21 and I own the plotline, I own Emerald Maitland and she owns Emily Kay. Get it? Got it? Good.

* * *

**Complications**

**Chapter 3: Inklings**

_If I had thought anything I had been through before was rough, it had been nothing compared to this night in time. And the only problem was that I was alone in this situation. Telling anyone, including Tony or Pepper or Emily, could risk the safety of the ones I love. I couldn't do that, no matter how hard it was, I would not give up for their sake. If I knew going into the gala what was going to happen, I might have holed myself in my room and refused to go. My limits were about to tested and my life was about to be changed, forever…_

"Where's your horse Emily?" Tony questioned as he turned away from Pepper and faced the two of us. I smirked at the billionaire, agreeing with for once. I shook my head, did I really just agree with Tony Stark? Nah, there had to be some mistake.

Emily rolled her eyes and I nudged her playfully. The rustling of keys got my attention and I snapped to like a dog hearing food in its food bowl. My eyes sparkled as I turned to Tony, the question he knew and recognized bubbling on my lips.

"No," he said before I could ask.

I gave him a pouty face and batted my curled eyelashes at him, knowing it was worth a chance even though I knew it was highly probable that he wouldn't change his answer. "Come on Tony," I whined. "Please? I'll be careful I promise."

Emily shoved my shoulder lightheartedly, "Em, just give it up. He's never going to let you drive."

The truth was, I was in love with Tony's cars. I swear, it was some sort of weird obsession… Like the sportier and classier and flashier, the better; Emily never understood it and frankly, I didn't either. I mean, I can't really describe it… Something always just pulled me towards them in a strange fascinating way.

"Actually," Tony piped up. "None of us are driving. Happy picked up the limo for this special - uh thing."

Pepper gave a small smile and corrected her boyfriend, "Gala."

"Whatever," Tony shrugged. Emily turned to me gleefully, it was obvious she was a limo kind of girl. I mean, she probably would have preferred a carriage or horseback or something completely outrageous. I wouldn't be surprised with much anymore. Sighing, I turned away from my friend. I tried to be excited but all I really wanted to do was drive a Lamborghini or BMW that Tony had stored down in his workshop.

Damn.

Happy pulled up in the limo and I flashed him a grin, pushing my bad mood aside for the rest of the night (hopefully). He nodded in my direction and then held open the door for Pepper and Tony to climb in one side.

"Hey Happy," Pepper said quietly. "Thanks for doing this for us."

Happy opened his mouth to reply with something probably actually nice, it would have been nice for a change to have compliments flying around instead of insults, but Tony interrupted him. I rolled my eyes exasperatedly, he was such a jerk and I really didn't know how we dealt with him. Honestly, I had no clue. "Hey Pippy, stop flirting with my girlfriend," he scolded.

Pepper turned her neck around to glare at him in complete shock. Happy just crossed his arms over his chest, he was so used to this and I honestly didn't know why he didn't just quit. I certainly would if I had to deal with that crap day after day.

"Are you serious?" Pepper questioned, her eyebrows skyrocketing to the top of her forehead. "You're really still in that stage?"

"It's not official yet Pep!" Tony protested, throwing her a saddened look. Emily and I exchanged a glance that clearly said that we weren't needed. Tony threw his hands up in the air and glared at Happy like this was his entire fault. Happy barely even said a word, I felt bad for the man.

"Well I'm sorry, Oscar, that your tin trash can tipped over but it's really unnecessary to be having this conversation right now," Happy put in and I sniggered. That man always had the best comebacks, hey I had to learn from someone, right?

Tony ignored Happy's comment and just added onto his earlier statement, "Pepper, this is our first outing as a couple and I don't want to screw things up." He took the red-haired woman's hand and I swooned on the inside, there was something about that man.

Pepper interrupted her boyfriend, "Tony, we've been over this before. I want this, us I mean, to stay between the five of us for now." She turned to us to make sure we heard that statement too and Emily and I nodded vigorously. The couple continued to argue but an idea sparked in my mind and my eyes immediately brightened.

I turned to Emily, making sure Pepper and Tony were still busying themselves with Happy, and darted back into the mansion. Emily rolled her eyes, not quite sure what I was up to but I'm sure had some sort of inkling, and followed me reluctantly. I made it to the kitchen before I realized that Emily was directly behind me.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" she demanded as I reached for the objects of interest on the countertop. I turned around, caught red-handed, and gave a sheepish grin.

"Getting a head start," I commented as I held up the keys to Tony's red Mustang. I smirked in my friend's direction and her mouth dropped open. "What?" I demanded. "It's not like I'm a bad driver!" Emily gave me a knowing look and I shrugged it off, Tony would forgive me eventually.

"You're so screwed," was her only reply as she piled into the passenger seat of the car once we headed into the workshop and I smiled, feeling a lighter weight on my shoulders.

As I rolled to a graceful stop in front of the mansion where the gala was being held, I couldn't help but feel a twinge of pride. The cameras turned to flash at me and Emily and I smiled graciously and nudged my shier friend to do the same. I tossed the keys to the Mustang at the valet and whispered, "Be on my beck and call, orders from Mr. Stark" before heading inside to join the rest of the party.

"Miss Kay?" came the voice of one shouting reporter and I raised my eyebrow. What did this douche bag want? Emily ignored the calling voices and proceeded inside, I jogged to catch up to her and threw her a confused glance.

"You can't believe anything the reporters say these days," she murmured, almost to herself. I wasn't sure if she was talking to me or not so I just stood there. "Everything they say is a lie." I frowned, this wasn't like Emily to get bothered by this. After all, we're used to this by now… or at least, I thought we both were. I sighed and reminded myself to ask Emily what was wrong with her later, she was definitely keeping something from me and I was determined to figure out what it was.

As soon as we entered the premise of the gala and stepped inside, it felt like we were transported in a completely different world. I smiled at the sight and was suddenly glad that I dressed up, Emily on the other hand… Well I hoped she didn't feel out of place, then again she was always out of place in her cowgirl outfits. I smirked to myself at that comment and turned to my friend to say something when the door opened again and I could hear the reporters shouting "Mr. Stark" over and over again. I cringed, hoping my boss wasn't too mad that I basically stole his car. Emily turned around and flung her arms open like she was glad to see them; I, on the other hand, stood facing the other way and was just about to head to get a drink when a strong muscular hand clamped around my arm. I grimaced and turned to face the person and came face to face with the one and only Tony Stark himself. I willed myself not to flinch although I must admit, only to myself of course, that even I got lost in his eyes. We were literally face to face and I was surprised at the close contact, his face didn't look as angry as I would have imagined, though I'm embarrassed to admit, I was staring into his deep brown eyes the entire time. Now I could see what Pepper saw in them… I always thought I'd be the last person to be entranced by the snarky billionaire but now I could see the problem. I understood now and that was kind of a dangerous thing.

"Why did you steal my car?" he growled, though I could detect hints of playfulness in his voice. I desperately wanted to glance around to see who else was monitoring this exchange between us but our eyes were locked and I physically couldn't break the contact.

I shrugged, "You were taking too long."

"That's no excuse," he retorted. "You've always waited before."

"I'm done with waiting."

He didn't seem to have a response for that, I think he was trying to figure out all of my hidden meanings and I honestly didn't want him to. The cameras flashed in our direction and the moment was broken. As he pulled away from me, I broke our intense eye contact and took a deep breath, realizing that I hadn't been breathing that entire time. I shook my head to clear my thoughts and when I collected them enough to face Tony again, he had disappeared into the crowd.

I placed a hand over my chest and made sure my breathing was regular again. What was it about him that affected me so much this time? Something was off with me and I was determined to find out what it was. Emily walked up to me curiously and tilted her head to one side.

"What was that all about?" she questioned honestly.

I quivered in my spot, thinking about the weird exchange between me and my boss. "I truly have no idea whatsoever," I replied, shrugging my shoulders.

Pepper sauntered up to us next, right as we were about to turn away. We froze on the spot, my heart started thrumming again, hoping she hadn't been around to see Tony and me. I wouldn't want her to take it the wrong way, even though it was completely harmless. It was completely harmless… right? I took another deep breath and faced the red-head.

"Tony's speaking in two minutes and I want you girls on either side of the stage," she commented, drumming her fingers on the side of her long silky dress. "I'll be in the back but I wanted someone to be there for him since I actually have to socialize."

"Ouch," I commented with a smirk and Emily placed a hand over her heart claiming, "You wound me Pep." Pepper gave us one last smile before taking up her place in the back of the mansion. I turned to my friend and shrugged once before heading off in the direction of the makeshift stage where Tony would be speaking. We split once we reached the stage and I headed off to the left while Emily took up the right. I leaned against a nearby wall and watched as Tony hopped onto the stage with ease and tapped on the microphone once.

A squealing, almost screeching, noise sounded throughout the mansion and everyone pivoted towards the stage in a mixture of shock, horror and surprise. Even Emily and I clapped our hands over our ears as the murmurs trickled throughout the crowd. Tony flashed an apologetic smile and the crowd instantly simmered down as they realized who was on stage.

I crossed my fingers and sent a quick prayer to whoever was watching, "Please stick to your note cards this time." I turned back to Tony and leaned my body against the wall, already exhausted with today's happenings. I glanced over to the other side of the makeshift stage and saw Emily standing upright with her arms crossed over her chest, her eyes fixated on Tony's appearance.

"Welcome everyone!" Tony opened his arms wide and gave his famous "press-worthy" grin as I liked to call it. "Thank you all for coming to my good friend John Royce's event tonight and I am honored to be speaking in front of all of you today."

_So far so good_, I thought to myself and started to relax a bit. He held up his note cards to eye level and examined them for a moment before lowering them and speaking word for word what was written on there.

"There have been many rumors about me lately involving my two assistants and my CEO but let me be the first to tell you that none of them are true," he began. "I just wanted to clear some things up."

I frowned towards the stage, what rumors were exactly running around? I didn't know there were any! I reminded myself to check into that later. I stared out in the audience until I found Pepper's face staring back at Tony, she glanced in my direction for a moment and gave a swift nod of approval. My shoulders unclenched and I leaned against the wall for support once more.

The billionaire snuck another peek at the cards before continuing, "I know many of you may be surprised by my change in behavior but the truth is I've realized that you don't need to have it all to be happy. For the past couple of months, I've been focusing on Iron Man and the Avengers Initiative that recently saved New York." He broke off as a round of applause drowned him out for a moment. He smiled and shook his head, "And now I'm just relaxing and working on Stark Industries' stocks with the wonderful help of my lovely assistant Emerald Maitland." My head perked up, I wasn't expecting that one! Then again, if Pepper wrote the notecards, I shouldn't be too surprised.

"Other than that, I'm just taking time off by myself with no one else in my life-" he trailed off and shook his head. I guess I should have known what was coming next but I was helpless to stop it. "This is bullshit," I heard him murmur under his breath and then he spoke up again so that the crowd could hear him, "The truth is, I'm in a romantic relationship with Pepper Potts."

"Shit," I swore and darted out onto the stage. The crowd gave a loud collective gasp and I couldn't even meet Pepper's eyes. Tony was in deep shit tonight. I waved my arms around to catch the audience's attention and gave a huge smile.

"Hey hey," I shouted, almost jumping up and down. "Everyone ignore the crazy man over there. Over here everyone!" As soon as I gained almost everyone's attention, I started my frantic speech. "Hello everyone, how's it going?" I joked, still grinning like a mad man. "Remember me? I remember all of you." I pointed to some random person in the crowd to lighten the mood, "I remember you especially." I laughed at his bewildered face and continued, "Anyway, Tony's a little crazy, he's insane and we all know that. He really just can't stick to the cards and actually do what he's told for once. I guess that's why we love him but he's a little delirious right now so I wouldn't believe anything he's saying. I mean, he shouldn't even be speaking anymore. I don't know why he's even allowed to do this, why is he allowed to do this? Mr. Royce, I will find you. So -"

I had just almost successfully calmed down the crowd when another voice spoke up from the back of the crowd, saying, "He's right." As the audience all pivoted on the spot to face the newcomer, I met the eyes of the woman who had spoken and groaned. Pepper Potts took another step forward and locked eyes with Tony, "I am in a relationship with Tony."

"Damn," I swore again and threw my hands up in the air. "I give up. I'm done with trying to help. Enjoy the party." There were many cameras flashing and people shouting as I stalked off the stage in my high heels. I heard Emily running after me and she caught up to me with ease, damn those cowboy boots.

She pulled on my shoulder and spun me around, "What the hell just happened?" I shook my head, "I have no freaking idea." I turned around to leave in whatever direction was in front of me.

"Where are you going?" she called after me and I shrugged.

"Anywhere but here."

As I stalked off in the other direction angrily, I felt bad for snapping at Emily but I was pretty pissed and she should know by now that I just wanted to be alone when I'm pissed. I headed into the throng of the party before I realized that I had no idea where I was going… The bathroom perhaps, excellent now where was it? I spun around myself a couple of times before I got dizzy and had to stop. I held a hand to my head and sighed, today was just not going as well as I had hoped.

"Miss Maitland?" came a voice from behind me and I slowly turned around, the hand still clapped to my head. I lowered it however as I looked the man who was standing in front of me up and down. His brown hair shagged in his eyes and his eyes were a brilliant color blue, they almost looked fake.

I questioned, "Yes?"

"I just wanted to congratulate you on a job well done up there," he commented, smiling, and I raised an eyebrow.

"For what?" I said. "My so-called plan didn't work."

He laughed even though what I said wasn't funny, "You did your best and for that I admire you, I mean not many people would have the courage to do what you did."

This time, I gave a genuine smile. "Well thanks," I chuckled. "But sometimes it's still not enough. Working for Tony definitely has its benefits but occasionally I feel like the bad things about being his assistant are worse than the good."

"I understand," the man said honestly and I immediately took a liking to him. "I'm Blake by the way."

"Emerald," I held out my hand and he shook it firmly. "But I think you already know that."

He laughed and I felt a warm sensation flooding through me, something was definitely wrong with me today. First the guy at the restaurant, then Tony and now this Blake character. It was like my mind wasn't even working today. I coughed and looked down at the ground for a moment, not really sure what to say next.

"Would you like to get together sometime?" he wondered out loud and broke me out of my trance. I nodded vigorously.

"Yeah, I'd like that."

He smiled and turned away, leaving me guessing. How was I supposed to contact him? Well if he was at this party, then he probably knew Tony and I would get his number eventually. I smiled and watched him walk away. A piece of white fluttered down into my vision and I saw a small slip of paper fall out from Blake's pocket. I darted down to pick up the piece of paper and instantly stood up, scanning the crowd for any signs of Blake.

"Hey!" I shouted. "Blake, you dropped your -" I trailed off as I realized that he was gone and other people at the gala were giving me funny looks. I took a glance at the sheet of paper and crinkled my forehead.

"**Got what I came for,"** the note read. "**Plan is on, do what you have to do.**"

What the hell? If the message wasn't ominous enough, there was something eerily familiar about this note. I couldn't quite put my finger on it and it was bothering me so much. Suddenly, it dawned on me.

Shit.

I closed my hand around the note and darted away from the crowd, scanning the room for any signs of Emily. Something bad was going to happen and I had to solve this case before it did. My heart pounded in my ear as I craned my neck to look around the room. I could see Tony and Pepper conversing in a corner but I couldn't tell them about this… not yet. I needed Emily.

Another idea struck me and I dropped to my knees and hit the floor rather forcefully. I peered around the mass of people's legs, searching for those famous cowboy boots. I spotted them towards the stage, almost in the same spot where I left her earlier. I shot to my feet and tore off in her direction, purposefully dropping my lipstick in the trash on the way. She saw me coming and grabbed my arm when she saw the look of panic on my face.

"Em!" she shouted worriedly. "What's wrong? Is everything alright?"

I took a deep breath to calm myself down and something inside of me was screaming at me to tell her everything but I knew I couldn't. I would probably put her in danger too if I told her and so I only selected the most obvious and less dangerous of the options. "I'm fine," I whispered. "I was just getting away from some creepy guy trying to hit on me." That was sort of the truth…

"Why are you whispering?" she wondered out loud and I shook my head.

"I don't know," I shrugged, making it seem like everything was just fine. "Listen, I forgot my lipstick at home so I'm just going to take the Mustang and drive home really quick and grab it. I'll be right back."

I started to walk away when Emily's voice stopped me again, "Wait, let me come with you." I plastered a fake smile on my face and spun around again to face her, "No really, it's okay. I'll be right back." She definitely knew something was up, I wasn't that good at faking but I tried my damn hardest and only hoped that it would pay off.

I walked at a fast pace outside and waved down the valet from earlier. I could see Happy standing somewhat close to me, laughing with other drivers and I ducked behind a potted tree, hoping he didn't see me. This was definitely a dangerous mission. The valet seemed to recognize me for it was only a couple of minutes before he pulled up with the red Mustang and placed the keys in the palm of my hand. I smiled and muttered a quick "Thank you" before climbing in the car and tearing off in the direction of Stark Mansion.

When I reached the house, I fumbled with my keys once before tearing open the door and running into my room as fast as I could. I stopped when I entered the premise of my room and slowly pivoted around myself, looking for that one object. I spotted it on my dresser and I grabbed it and ran out of the room yet again. I hurried downstairs to Tony's lab and punched in his security code that almost everyone knew by heart now.

"Good evening Miss Maitland," droned JARVIS, scaring the living crap out of me. "What brings you home so early?"

"JARVIS, I need a favor," I explained, ignoring the AI's probing. "Can you scan these two slips of paper and do fingerprint and handwriting comparisons?"

"Certainly miss."

I stopped for what seemed like the first time in hours and took a deep breath, it had to be a mistake but double checking was always a necessity. I bit my tongue in apprehension while JARVIS scanned the two slips of paper I had placed on a clear spot on Tony's desk. The first one was Blake's, the mysterious one he dropped at the party, but the second one I had used earlier today… The second one was a phone number given to me by Robert, the man from the restaurant earlier. It hadn't dawned on me at first but then after examining Blake's for a moment, I had realized that the handwriting looked _almost exactly the same_.

"Miss Maitland, I have finished the scanning and I'm putting the results up on the television screen," JARVIS replied after a moment and I spun around to face the TV. "There were only two matches of the same fingerprint and considering one was yours, there is now only one who always matches the handwriting similarity I found between the two objects."

"Wait," I exclaimed before the AI could go on. "Scan these fingerprints too." I reached down the front of my dress and pulled out the silver gem that had smacked into the back of my head earlier. I still hadn't figured out what it was exactly, but something eerie was going on and this might be a cincher to the solution.

"Of course Miss Maitland," JARVIS responded immediately and I sighed again, the tension building up in the room until I felt like I was about to pass out.

After a moment, JARVIS rejoined, "The fingerprints on here are indeed matching the ones on the two slips of paper Miss." My heart thrummed in my chest, this was it…. My hunch had been right… As he displayed the person matching the handwriting and fingerprints, I gasped, my hand flying to my mouth.

"That's impossible," I breathed.

The room suddenly felt a lot less safe and I turned to go when a hand clamped over my mouth and everything went black.


	4. Author's Note

Hello everyone. It's me, Zenappa. Who? Yeah, I know how you feel.

I've come to a decision, one that is very difficult for me to make mind you because of my morals and standards for this plagued universe. I've been swamped with life needless to say. Now I'm not going to bore you with my stories and excuses because I have none. Dance, school and endless shit are taking over my life. So I've decided to do something about it. I have way too much on my plate and while writing is my life, I can't keep up with the many stories I have started. It just isn't fair to you, my precious readers.

And so I am NOT, repeat NOT, quitting the website. I promise. The disappointing news that I know is hard for all of you to hear is that I'm putting some of my stories on hiatus.

Yes, it's true. The one person who always said that they would never quit a story is quitting her story… Sort of. I am merely putting them on hold until I have time to get back to them again. I am doing one story at a time with one-shots in between. So you see, I am still on this site and still writing but not with the billion stories that I am writing.

So, now that you betrayed us all, you must be thinking. What next? What is the fate of the stories?

A Whole New World - hiatus, possibly delete… I lost all motivation for this fanfic and I feel like it's going nowhere fast. If anyone wants to change my mind, feel free to. But in a few weeks or so, if no one seems interested anymore, I will just delete it.

Complications - hiatus… I really love this story and feel like it has a ton of potential, plus an awful cliffie that I left you on :( sorry about that. But sadly, my partner Emily has seemingly left me on this so I am forced to put the story on hold for now. I really don't want to give it up though…

Dear Marvel: Captain America - keep… YES I AM KEEPING THIS ONE. This isn't really a set storyline nor any update times or requirements that I bound myself to. So this one is staying :3 yayyy! And I know most everyone enjoys the short little stories that I create from the diary of the lovable captain. So no need to worry about this one!

If I Never Knew You - hiatus… This one also makes me happy because of the way I was when I started writing this about a year ago. You can tell I got far… Anyway, I will in fact someday continue this because in my head, I know exactly where it's going.

Iridescent - hiatus, delete to repost in future… I absolutely love this story :D but unfortunately, my readers do not seem to feel the same way… Since only one chapter has been written, I will most likely just delete it for now to clear up space and repost later when I have had time to edit and revise, hopefully appealing to the readers more. But let me know what you think…

What If - hiatus… Again, I adore this story. What is it with me and fangirls? I think I actually might have an obsession. Like most things, of course. That's nothing new… But this one is so creative that I actually might continue this one next. So should I? Please, I need all of your opinions.

The Dark Before Dawn - continued… Yes, this is the story I have decided to stay with for now. I have the most readers, reviewers and subscribers to and I have a great storyline for all of you :3 I'm quite enthralled and I feel bad for neglected it for so long. So I will continue the story of the great Sherlock Holmes until the end and then move on to another.

Once again, I am terribly sorry and I have certainly learned my lesson. Never get yourself in too deep, you will certainly regret it as I do.

One more thing: I've adapted an RP on Kik and Instagram as the one and only Loki Laufeyson :3 I've literally been having the time of my life and totally coming up with fabulous ideas for one-shots and mini stories. So expect a ton of those. Just saying. I promise they won't distract from my story…

Just please keep me in mind and please don't hate me. I appreciate every single one of you out there… Thank you for understanding, or hopefully understanding.

I love you,  
Zenappa


End file.
